


Sugar and spice

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Cookies, Cooking, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Tony and Peter bake cookies. It doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sugar and spice

“We need baking powder, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, reading the recipe on Tony’s holographic screen, “and normal flour, not just self-rising flour.”

“It does the same thing,” Tony already dumped a cup of the self-raising into the bowl, and let the paddle of the stand mixer sink back into the dough. Turning it on, he looked at peter and asked, “What was the next step?” 

“Uhm,” he checked, “We just need to add the rest and then roll the dough. Wait, do we ice it after or before cooking?”

“It’s gotta be after, right?”

“Mr. Stark, I thought you said you knew how to bake.” 

“I do!”

“But this icing isn't even icing, it’s like water.”

To emphasise his point, Peter lifted the spatula of green icing up, and the mixture ran off in rivets back into the bowl. Tony’s face fell, and he furrowed his brow when Peter let the spatula lean against the side of the bowl again. 

“Yeah, maybe we do put it on before.” 

“Should I google it?”

“Kid, when it comes to baking, I _am_ google.” 

Peter looked at him funny.

“Whatever you say Mr. Stark.” 

Tony didn't comment on the sass and added the rest of the flour to the batch. Peter began zesting the orange into the icing, and when that was done, began doing the same to the lemon. Eventually, Tony turned off the machine and peered into the bowl, and after deciding that it was good enough, dumped it out onto the side and sprinkled more flour onto the surface. Brandishing the rolling pin, be began to flatten it. 

Peter looked over to Tony and smiled, humming along to the radio station that FRIDAY had put on in the background, and when Tony had rolled out the dough to be about half a centimetre, Peter walked over with the icing. 

Twenty minutes later, FRIDAY turned the extractor fan on high and Tony used the oven mits to waft the plumes of black smoke towards the window, covering his nose and mouth with a cushion Peter had thrown at him from the couch. The cookies were not on fire, thankfully, but the smell alone was enough to be worrying. 

“FRIDAY, open the windows,” Tony said, and wordlessly FRIDAY complied. With the light breeze coming from outside, the air soon cleared again and Peter walked back over to the oven, peering inside as Tony pulled the tray of offending cookies out. The cookies still looked undercooked but the icing was jet black, sticking to the baking paper and bubbling like lava. Tony set the tray on the counter and used the back of the oven glove to wipe across his forehead, before turning to Peter and saying, “yeah, maybe we should have googled it.”

Peter didn't want Tony to feel bad though, and after putting in so much effort to make them, he picked up the least burnt of the cookies, pulled over the bowl of icing, and dipped it in. Tony, watching Peter as he did this, smiled and went to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! im in deadline hell so this is a little late, but I hope you like it nonetheless.  
> as always, please leave kudos, comments or bookmarks as they show me you liked this. :)


End file.
